


i'll always be by your side

by yerdua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, marcel and harry are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerdua/pseuds/yerdua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this: http://wastedniall.tumblr.com/post/56182302759/marcel-gets-beat-up-at-school-harry-goes-to</p>
<p>Marcel gets beat up at school and Harry pays a visit to the principal, Mr. Harvey to have a word about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll always be by your side

Marcel wiped his nose with his sleeve, sitting down on the floor in the boys' bathroom. He had locked the door so no one would come in to bother him. He pulled out his phone and called the one person he knew could make him feel better.

"Hello?" answered a deep voice.

"Hey Harry." Marcel replied in his nasal voice, wincing at his accent.

"Hey, Marce…what's wrong? Your voice is uneven. Did anyone do anything to you?"

Marcel pulled his knees up to his chest, removing his foggy glasses. "It wasn't so bad today. They just gave a few bruises, I don't even think I'm bleeding this time." He heard swearing from the other line and the sound of a bed creaking. "Marce, I told you that you have to report these guys. The real reason why I came to visit you and dad is because I'm worried you're just letting this thing slide."

"But Haz," he pulled away to sniffle. "they'll just beat me up even harder and call me a pussy."

"Not if they get punished for what they've been doing to you, kid. Hold on, okay? Just…hang in there."

"Okay." 

"Love you, bro."

"I love you too Harry."

Marcel hung up his phone and wiped his puffy eyes, exhaling shakily. He'd just have to deal with this for one more month, he told himself. One more month, and he'd be free of high school. One more month, and he'd be in England on his way to studying at Oxford. He'd be in England with his mom. 

He'd be in England with Harry.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pulled up at Marcel's high school and got out of the car, head fuming. He slammed the door open, attracting glances from students who were standing by their lockers. Girls started whispering and giggling, fixing their hair and licking their lips. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly. Even Louis would look better than them if he were a girl. Thankfully, he liked his boyfriend just the way he was.

He made his way to the principal's office, entering despite the protests of the receptionist. The principal was busy typing on his laptop before Harry forcefully shut it closed, bending down to get in the principal's face. Mr. Harvey looked up, shocked.

"Excuse me, boy?"

"Excuse you. I'm Harry Styles, Marcel Styles's brother, and I'd like to report him being bullied."

"Ah, yes," the principal reclined in his chair. "Marcel's an exceptional student, he gets-"

"I know my brother's amazing, he's a genius." pressed Harry. "I'd like to bring his being bullied to your attention."

"Yes. Well, you see, Harry, I can't stop it. It's not stated in the school rules that I-"

"I don't **care** if it isn't!" shouted Harry, eyes widening. "That's my brother getting bullied! Do something, or I WILL." he punctuated with a finger in Mr. Harvey's face.

Mr. Harvey cleared his throat, sitting up straight. "I'll see what I can do, and I'll discuss it with the school board. I will give you my word, Mr. Styles, that I'll try my best to stop it," said Mr. Harvey firmly.

Harry pulled back, removing his hands from the desk. "I'd like this to stop, Mr. Harvey I'm not asking for what you can try to do." And with that, Harry marched off into the hallway, extracting his phone from his pocket and calling up Marcel. "Harry?"

"Yep, Marce? Where are you?"

"Uh just in the boys' bathroom. I think I'm gonna stay here for math class, I don't feel like going."

"Yeah, you just stay there," replied Harry, hanging up and pushing open the door to the lavatory. He found it was locked, so he backtracked and asked the janitor for the keys. After unlocking the door, Harry found Marcel on the floor, wiping his eyes. "Hey Marce." he greeted halfheartedly, sliding down the wall to sit beside him.

"Haz? Why are you here?" he asked, shuffling closer to his brother. "Just looking out for my brother." Harry replied, wrapping an arm around Marcel's shoulders, squeezing them. Marcel leaned in and sniffled. "What did you do?"

"Who says I did anything?"

"You always do something. And you look mad."

Harry sighed, nodding. "I told Mr. Harvey about your situation." Marcel's stomach dropped. "Aw, Haz, why'd you do that? They'll just pick on me even more!"

"No, Marce. They'll either be expelled or receive punishment. Mr. Harvey's gonna do something about this. I'll make sure of it." I don't care if in a month you'll be with me and mum and Louis in England, your last few weeks of high school shouldn't be spent like this. Hell, your whole high school life shouldn't have been spent like this!"

Marcel smiled wearily, hugging Harry. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry grinned back, pulling him in even further for a full-on bear hug. "No problem, Marce."


End file.
